mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wyatt
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Leo´s history. Leo Wyatt is a character featured in the stories: Walking With The Witches, Charmed Rewrites, Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, Something's End This Way Nears and a minor character in The Charming Dead. Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unnamed mother. He was assigned as Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and fell in love with the middle sister, Piper Halliwell, later in her life. Together, they have three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. After being a Whitelighter, an Elder, and an Avatar, in 2005, Leo fell from grace and became mortal to live out a full life with his wife and children. Over the years of being a Whitelighter, Leo has helped the sisters out with demonic problems often. After becoming mortal, Leo became the headmaster of Magic School and still helps out the sisters with their supernatural burdens. History Walking With The Witches Leo is seen in at least a few episodes and has been mentioned several of the episodes of Walking With The Witches. Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! Leo has appeared in few episodes of Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!. Leo helps the sisters to bring Prue back from wherever she'd been sent to. Something Wicca This Way Nears Leo has appeared in most of the episodes of Something's End This Way Nears. Leo is told of the future and has to help stop the apocalypse. The Charming Dead Leo has appeared in a couple of the episodes of The Charming Dead. He appears to and only to Piper at locations that have had more than one appearance in the story. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities * Medical Training: Due to his former profession as a medic, Leo can also identify and treat certain injuries and illnesses even without magical aid. * Extensive Magical Knowledge: Due to decades of experience as a Whitelighter and access to Magic School, Leo possesses extensive magical knowledge. * Hand to Hand Combat Skills: Leo is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is versed in the use of certain weapons such as swords and crossbows. Due to his time with the Valkyries, he further extended his combat skills. Even as a mortal, his combat abilities are still impressive, as he managed to overpower and disarm the Darklighter Rennek and killing a few demons with the latter's crossbow on two separate occasions. As A Whitelighter Basic Powers * Spell Casting: Like witches, Leo has the ability to cast different spells. In late 1999, Leo had to cast a spell on a band manager named Jeff Carlton so his band Dishwalla would be able to play at P3, so Piper and her sisters could vanquish the demon, Masselin, whom Jeff had made a deal with. * Scrying: Leo has also shown the ability to scry for objects and people. In early 2004, after Piper was kidnapped by the Spider demon, Leo scryed with a pair of her keys to find her exact location. * Potion Making: In late 2000, after the sisters got sent back to colonial times. Leo with the help of Darryl, was able to make a potion to vanquish a Grimlock. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Orbing: Up to the point Leo lost his powers, he possessed the ability to Orb. It allows the user to get transported to another location through the use of them. Over the years, Leo would be able to take two or more passengers with him. and was able to heal Phoebe in mid-orbing * Glamouring: Leo also had the ability to change one's face and form. Over the course of the series, he only used this power three times. He first demonstrated this power in 2000, to help train the girls for the incoming attack from Belthazor. He then went on to help Darryl in 2003 and glamoured into a demon who was wanted for killing numerous witches. The last time he used this power was in 2004, to trick the Elder, Gideon, into thinking he was Barbas. * Healing: Healing is the ability to heal injuries and wounds on other people. Throughout the series, Leo has healed numerous injuries to the sisters and became their own personal healer until Paige gained the power. He can also heal objects as well, such as pipes and the P3 sign. * Hovering: In early 1999, Leo first used this power on screen. He hovered a few feet in the air to change a light fixture. Although, he was caught out by Phoebe and was forced to tell her who he really was. He then used the power just after Prue to meditate. * Reconstitution: Reconstitution is the ability to pull yourself back together after being blown up. Leo can be seen using this power through the series. Piper blew up Leo in late 2003 and continuously blew him up two years later. Other Powers * Sensing: Sensing is the ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Leo used this power numerous times over the years. Most notable trying to find one of the sisters. * Omnilingualism: The ability to speak and understand the language one of his charges speaks. In early 2004, Leo was able to read inscription on the genie bottle that was written in Arabic. * Empathy: The ability to feel to a degree what their charges are feeling. However, if not skilled in this power it might actually hurt you. * Telekinesis: Although only used once, Leo showed this power in 1999 in the Attic of the manor, he used it to open multiple boxes and crates before Piper walked in. * Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. Leo used this power when he filled Phoebe's glass of water. * Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. Leo only used this power once, to warm up Phoebe's coffee when she first found out what he really was. * Photokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate light. Leo used this power on his and Piper's wedding day. * Astral Projection: While he never demonstrated this power, Prue trusted Leo enough to teach him how to astral project before her death, something she was very protective of. Leo then taught Piper, Phoebe and Paige how to do the same which helped them defeat Zankou. * Dream Leaping: The ability to project oneself into someone else's dream and manipulate it. Leo used this ability to project himself into Piper's dream and to tell her that he's not coming back. * Cloaking: The ability to magically cloak himself and his charges to hide them from being found by evil. This is another version of Invisibility. Leo was able to cloak the future Whitelighter, Daisy, so the Darklighter Alec wouldn't be able to find her. Personality Leo is known as a kind man, completely in love with his wife. However, he is not afraid to fight someone he deems as a threat to his family. He has shown extensive understanding of magic, most likely due to his years of being a Whitelighter. In a season 7 episode of Charmed, Piper describes him as a "walking Book of Shadows" when trying to convince him to take the post as Headmaster of the Magic School. Unlike almost any other 'Higher Power', Leo has had as much of a search for identity as any of the Halliwell sisters, having been a Whitelighter, an Elder, an Avatar and a mortal, as well as temporary host for "the Shadow" and several demonic powers. Notes and Trivia * Brian Krause, who portrays Leo, originally tried out for the role of Andy Trudeau but it ultimately went to T.W. King. * Brian described Leo as "Kind. Compassionate. Whipped." * The Leo Wyatt role, was only meant to be a three episode, possible recurring character. Ironically, Brian was also working in construction before landing the role as Leo Wyatt, the magical handyman. * When Brian Krause auditioned for the role, he wasn't sure if Leo was a good magical being or evil magical being and wasn't entirely sure if he was going to get killed off. * The back story of Leo Wyatt could possibly be based off another soldier from the actual war, named Wyatt Ray. Wyatt Ray was born November 11, 1924 and the character of Leo was born in that same year. Wyatt Ray joined the marine corps August 8, 1942, and the character of Leo died November 14th, 1942. * Leo named his son after his father, Christopher Wyatt. * Leo was married before Piper. He was married to Lillian Wyatt, a woman he met during his time as a medic. * When auditioning for Charmed, Brian Krause who plays Leo, was already friends with his on-screen wife, Piper Halliwell who is portrayed by Holly Marie Combs. Holly claimed that their kissing scenes were awkward, as it was like she'' was kissing her brother.'' * Holly Marie Combs mentioned on an interview about Brian Krause's character Leo, that he wormed his way into the hearts of millions, she still has teenage girls coming up to her saying Leo's so hoot! * Leo and Coop share some similarities, both of them died before being reborn into magical beings, a Whitelighter and a Cupid before marrying two of the charmed ones, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Leo Wyatt - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Charming Dead Category:Characters Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Good Beings Category:Mortals Category:Magical Beings Category:Whitelighters Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Males